Fear
by shadow wolf6
Summary: Set in season 5 where Phoebe messes with Chandler's insecurities. Please read I beg of you, I'm bad at summaries.


 **AN: Hello everybody it's 4:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. This story involves quite a few plot ideas I've had for Friends stories but the main one it uses is when Phoebe got meaner to Chandler in the later season, I forgot when this change happened in Friends that Phoebe was just going to be mean but I'm sure it wasn't around in season 5 too much. That's basically the story it's set in season 5, Chandler and Monica are together and the whole group know and Phoebe is mean and messes with Chandler feelings and insecurities. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: If only, I don't own Friends but if I did Phoebe would never have become mean**

Phoebe was sat on the couch, looking down at the table where she was writing something in a diary, in the coffee house when Chandler walked in.

"Hey Pheebs," He said as he sat down on the couch, "What you're writing?"

"Oh this" Phoebe answered looking up from the diary, "It's where I keep everything that's important, you know like a normal diary, its has phone numbers, birthday and my plans"

"What plans?" He asked curiously

"New song lyrics, days to test them out and the date I plan to set Monica on..."

"Wait slow down why are you planning a date for Monica she's already dating me"

"Well if you stop interrupting me," She scolded, "I'd tell you." Chandler stayed quiet so Phoebe nodded and continued "I met the perfect man for Monica and before you pipe in saying she's got me he really is the perfect man for her. He wants to settle down, get married and have kids just like Monica does, he's also a chief at a popular restaurant, he's mature and likes keeping everything clean just like Monica."

"I guess you really did find her perfect match" Chandler said quietly

"Yep I'm really pleased with myself. Now all I have to do is make sure Monica is ready for dinner today, he's taking her out at 7 tonight" Phoebe said, scribbling the last piece down in the diary

"I'll see you later Pheebs" Chandler said, quickly leaving the coffee house

He didn't even hear Phoebe say bye before the door had shut and he started walking to his apartment.

 _Phoebe's bloke is prefect,_ Chandler thought, _there is no way I can compete with that, he's just too prefect for Monica, but I have to try but what can I do. I've told her I love her twice now, true I said it while I was panicking but I did say it and she said she loves me back, but how can I do better than that, how can I show her that I'm prefect for her, how can I beat Phoebe's prefect man. I know,_ He thought before hurrying the rest of the way towards the apartment.

* * *

Chandler was panicking.

He was watching the clock, it was 8pm, his plan had failed.

After he had left the coffee house he had headed over to the girl's apartment but when he entered Monica wasn't there and he hadn't seen her at all so that's why he was sat here, watching the clock, he was hoping to see her before she got back from her date. Chandler's original plan had been a speech he'd worked on for ages telling her that he loves her and that he would love to marry her, have kids and settle down but now he was planning to use the same speech but after she came home, hoping he could convince her that he was her perfect man.

* * *

The speech had failed.

She said that she needed a break, that all the talk of marriage and kids was freaking her out and that as a couple they weren't ready. When she had said that she needed a break Chandler couldn't help but think of Ross and Rachel and the whole we were on a break thing, how they broke up and how they still weren't over it. Chandler knew he'd never get over Monica if they did break up, he just knew it.

Chandler was just sat in his chair, with all the lights in the apartment off, watching the TV and drinking all the alcohol he and Joey had in the fridge when Joey found him.

"Dude what's going on? Why are the lights off?" Joey asked, switching the lights on before walking over to Chandler. Looking at Chandler Joey instantly began to panic, "Man what happened?"

With the lights on Joey could see everything, the empty cans of beer covering the floor, Chandler in his sweatpants, the faint lines of tears on his face and his red eyes. Joey could also see the sad and heartbroken look in Chandler's eyes, _something terrible must have happened._

"Phoebe set Monica on a date with her perfect man tonight at 7"

Chandler's voice sounded almost void of emotion, almost like he had come to terms with it.

"But your Monica's perfect man, you two are perfect together. Wait," Joey said putting his hand up in a stopping motion, "Phoebe did this, she set them up but why?"

"Because as I said he's Monica's perfect man. Anyway when she came back from her date she said that she needed a break"

"She did what" Joey replied furiously, trying badly to keep the anger out of his voice

"She said she needed a break"

That was when Chandler's voice started to break and had tears forming in the corner of his eyes and slowly run down his face.

"Hang on mate I need to see Phoebe, I'll sort this out don't worry" Joey said confidently

 _He would fix this,_ Joey thought but he just couldn't believe how Phoebe could do this to Chandler, he was heartbroken

Walking into the girls apartment he noticed that everyone else was here. Ross, Rachel and Monica where sat on the couch, Monica in the middle with her head resting on Ross's shoulder, while Phoebe was in the kitchen just grabbing a drink

"Phoebe can I talk with you for a minute?" Joey asked, Phoebe nodded before he said, "Outside"

"Sorry Joey but I'm censing Monica's aura right now, it's all dark and murky" She replied, walking back other to the couch

"Well it wouldn't be if it wasn't for you" Joey snapped back a reply

"Watch your tongue Joseph"

"But it's true, you set Monica up with the perfect guy tonight and now their on a break"

"What?" Monica said shocked, lifting her head off of her brother's shoulder and turning around from her place on the couch to face them, "I haven't been on a date tonight"

"Well that's what Phoebe told Chandler," Joey said before looking back to Phoebe,"He's heartbroken Phoebe why would you do that"

"Oh my god" Monica whispered, running out of the apartment but not before she heard Phoebe say she was just messing with him

Monica couldn't believe her, she was so furious at Phoebe that she just wanted to yell at her for being so stupid and for messing with his feelings, but instead of turning around and having a go at Phoebe she took a deep breath to calm herself before walking into the boys apartment. She could hardly believe her eyes when she walked in, seeing how many empty beer can where on the floor.

"Chandler" She said before rushing over to his chair and kneeling next to it

"Mon you're back, did you enjoy you date with Phoebe's friend?" He asked

Monica could see it in his eyes how heartbroken he was, underneath the red eyes and tear tracks running down his face, but he was still trying to be a good friend, like how they use to ask each other about their dates when they got home.

"There was no guy, Phoebe lied to you, I never went on a date tonight and I'm so sorry how I reacted, saying I needed a break, but I just panicked"

"That's ok Mon"

"Ok let's get you to bed, you're breath stinks" Monica said, waving a hand in front of her face before putting her arms around Chandler and pulling him up

"I love you Mon" Chandler said while they walked to his room

Looking into his eyes Monica saw for the first time no fear when he said those words, every other time he had said them before he had panicked and held so much fear in his eyes but now there was none.

"I Love you too Chandler"

 **AN: Thank you for reading this far, I don't think many people do for me :), and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but it's 4:40am now and I'm a bad speller normally in the day anyway. I didn't write this at the top but I don't normally write Mondler, I don't know how to write relationships, so any constructive criticism is really welcome.**


End file.
